


金银妖瞳视线的前方

by wakanatsu



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Multi, Parody, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku | Adolescence of Utena
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 一个杨威利被选中成为蔷薇新娘的少女革命paro，有微微微量先杨、杨亚、杨尤暗示





	金银妖瞳视线的前方

 

    “致 自称世界尽头的可疑人物，或是团伙：

    这一段时间，我已经向你（们）去了十封以上的信件，均未得到回复。考虑到邮送方式的非正式性以及其可能带来的风险，我暂且认为这些信都不幸遗失了。因此此封信件的主要内容依然与前几封相同，那就是请迅速撤销我——银河学园高等部一年级学生杨威利，作为蔷薇新娘的身份。 

    无论你（们）究竟出于何种目的，蔷薇新娘的存在究竟有何种必要性，我认为你（们）的做法都是有失妥当的。首先，这种安排完全无视我本人的意志，将我卷入一连串莫名其妙的决斗事件中，极大地影响了我的正常生活；其次，既然被称作蔷薇新娘，从字面上来理解理应是一位女性，然而我无论在生理上还是心理上都是一名彻彻底底的健全男性，被称作蔷薇新娘实在令人感到费解。 

    综上，如果一定要有人担任蔷薇新娘这一身份的话，我认为人员选定应该改为公开募集，否则至少也是邀请——选拔制，在有意愿成为蔷薇新娘的女性之中挑出合适的人选，当然，这一切应当在应募人对于蔷薇新娘的身份所意味的一切拥有完全的知情权的前提下进行。 

    希望你（们）能够尽快受理我的要求，否则，我将不得不将其视为针对我个人的恶性玩笑，视情况而定可构成骚……” 

    “学长？”

    “学长——”

    “杨学长！”

    “哦！”在菲列特利加连续提高两次音量之后，杨终于回过神来，猛地挺直了身子，同时慌慌张张地用手遮住写到一半的信纸。

    “是你啊……”辨清来人身份之后，他松了一口气，习惯性地伸手挠了挠那一头乱糟糟的黑发。

    “又在向世界尽头写信吗？”菲列特利加的视线稍稍扫过被杨压在手掌下面的信纸，不费吹灰之力就猜到了他在掩饰什么，她细长的眉毛轻轻皱在一起。

    “啊，嘛……”

    中等部三年级有名的优等生——菲列特利加·格林希尔的询问只得到这样模糊不清的回答，她叹了口气，露出一个无可奈何的苦笑：“有收到过回信吗？”

    杨撇着嘴耸耸肩，一边随手把写到一半的信夹进课本里，一边反客为主地发问：“你就别管啦。比起这个，你来找我有什么事吗？”

    “午休已经开始二十多分钟了，您再不吃午餐的话，尤里安精心准备的豪华便当又要可惜了。”她说着，提了提手里拿着的便当盒：“您不介意的话，要不要一起吃呢？”

    “啊……都这个时间了啊。”

    “您一定是从上课的时候就没有听讲，一个劲儿地专心写信，才会连下课铃都没听见吧？”

    “……你怎么知道。”

    “因为上一节是您最讨厌的物理课。”

    “唉……”杨一边从抽斗里掏出便当盒，一边小声嘟囔着：“真希望你把记忆力用在更有意义的地方……”

    他的目光掠过菲列特利加手指上刻有蔷薇纹样的戒指，不悦地皱了皱眉头，不过最终还是什么也没说，随着对方一起向教室外面走去。 

        

※※※

 

    一走进纪念馆，展现在眼前的是一条笔直而幽深的走廊，头顶上的白炽灯有气无力地散发着无机质的光芒，才堪堪把室内的陈设照亮。目光所及之处见不到半个人影，周围安静极了，整栋建筑的气氛使人不寒而栗。

    走廊两边贴满了写有“咨询室”三个字的指示牌，文字下方则是一个接一个绵延不断地指向前方的手型图标。沿着指示牌一路向深处走去，走廊的尽头是一间狭小而朴素的房间，除了墙壁上挂着的标本，房间中央的椅子，头顶的灯光以及面前的窗口之外再无他物。 

     少年在椅子上坐下来，目光直视着正前方的窗口。他这才发现所谓的窗口事实上不过是贴在墙上的一面镜子，其中映出他俊美却不甚愉快的脸庞。他又垂下头，空虚的视线在干净的地面上来回徘徊着。 

    “我是高等部三年级A班，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”他开口说道。 

    “那么，请开始吧。”门关上了，一个温和的男声不知从何处传来，虽然语气亲切友善，但其中混着令人不快的杂质，仿佛是从老旧的留声机里放出来的录音。 

    “我有一个很值得信赖的朋友，他是一个敏锐勇敢、充满才干又稳重的人。”他感到身体开始下沉，但他认为这不过是一种错觉，因而并未加以理会。 

    “我们是从升上高等部的时候开始认识的。虽然性格相差很大，但从相识之初，我们之间就有一种说不清的投契。这种投契在三年的相处之中逐渐化为了彼此之间的信赖，在别人眼中，任谁都会说我们是不可多得的挚友，是令人羡慕的知己。可是与他的关系却越来越让我感到焦躁，知道最近我才发现，我在他身上索取的东西，已经远远超出了朋友的范畴了。” 

    “深入些，再深入些……”留声机的声音对他循循善诱。

    “我尽我所能，用了各种方法，试图向他表达我的心意。如果他愿意接受当然好，若是明白地拒绝了也就罢了，可偏偏这个时候，我们之间那种心照不宣的默契好像消失了，他对我所做的一切无动于衷，就好像完全没有察觉！”他说着情绪越来越激动，整个房间似乎都在他激昂的声调之中颤抖起来，可他对此毫不介意，只是将放在膝盖上的双手攥成拳头，仿佛要将自己的手掌捏碎一般。 

    “不……他不可能没有察觉，他只是在故意回避我罢了，就因为那个借住在他家的女人！这算什么？女人！这种为了背叛男人而生的狡猾生物，为什么要一次次地横亘在我的人生里，使我受尽痛苦和折磨？难道我对她们的诅咒还不够吗？”在发出了这样尖锐的质问之后，他似乎也觉得自己的话说得太重了，抿着嘴沉默了几秒。 

    “……不，那个女人并没有错。可是即使如此，我依然无法原谅她，当然，我更无法原谅我自己。” 

    

    就在这时，令人头晕目眩的下坠感消失了，身后的门猛然打开，那个声音从留声机之中走了出来：“我明白了，你只能向世界发动革命了对吧？你的前进之路，我已经准备好了。”

    罗严塔尔转过身去，一名比他稍显年轻的少年正静静地注视着他。他的个头比罗严塔尔要高一点，一头燃烧一般的红色头发配上一双深沉的蓝色眼睛，形成一种与这个幽暗的空间不相协调的违和感。不出片刻，另一位金发的少年从他身后走了出来，他看上去还要年轻一些，苍冰色的眼瞳里放出饱含着坚定意志的锐利光芒。

    “看来你已经做好为我而战的准备了。”金发少年对他这么说道，那优美的声音之中有一种令人无法违抗的力量。他拥有令人惊异的美貌，周身仿佛散发着光芒似的，在这个空间里显得格外耀眼。而当罗严塔尔的视线落在他手上的那朵黑蔷薇上的时候，他已经没有退路了。 

    “赐予你，在世界尽头盛开的蔷薇！”这是罗严塔尔在失去知觉之前听到的最后一句话。随后，一种难以言喻的痛楚便贯穿了他的胸膛，紧接着支配了他的全身，使他的意识沉入了黑暗之中。 

    

※※※

 

    “致婚约者 黄昏时分 决斗广场见”

    当菲列特利加在鞋柜里发现这张措辞毫无新意和个性可言的字条时，她也不禁感到些许厌烦。不过她还是小心地将它撕下来装进书包里，以免被别人看到。

    而恰巧在同一时刻来到鞋柜前面的杨，一看到她对着鞋柜一副若有所思的样子，立刻就明白了发生了什么事。他蹑手蹑脚地后退几步，本打算找个地方躲起来等她走远了再溜掉，可惜这一切都没能逃过菲列特利加的眼睛。

    “学长！”菲列特利三步并作两步追了上来，加像是捉一只闯了祸的猫一样，从后面抓住杨的手臂。“您该不会又想翘掉决斗吧？”

    杨自认理亏一般地塌下肩膀，嘴里却还在辩解：“但是去参加那种仪式真的是又麻烦又无聊……而且我不都说了吗，把我卷进这种事情里我真的很为难。” 

    “学长这样没有身为蔷薇新娘的自觉，我也是很为难的。您缺席的话，我要用什么来战斗呢？”她说着就拽起杨朝森林的方向走去。 

    “那干脆退出这种无聊的决斗游戏不就万事大吉了？”

    “那可不行。迪奥斯的力量太强大了，如果不能加以善用的话……”

     

    等他们这样你一言我一语地拌着嘴到达决斗广场的时候，这次的挑战者早已在那里等着他们了。

    一同等待着他们的还有宛如皇家卫兵一般排列得整整齐齐的课桌，同等数量的女性肖像兀自摆放在桌上。稍稍留意就可以发现，虽然肖像里的人物各不相同，但那些相框的玻璃都同样地被打碎，在表面描绘着粗粗细细的裂纹。 

    “我向黑蔷薇起誓，将在决斗中获胜，并且杀死蔷薇新娘。”挑战者被课桌包围着，他一面这么说着，一面将那包裹在华丽的军礼服之中的修长身躯缓缓转过来，面对前来应战的两人。 

    “这是……三年级的罗严塔尔学长？”看清对方的脸孔之后，杨不禁吃惊地喊出声。

    “是学长的熟人吗？”

    “说不上是熟人……但是高等部几乎没有人不知道他的名字。他家境殷实，成绩优秀，又有人望……不知道像他这样的人为什么要参加决斗，那个来历不明的什么迪奥斯的力量就这么有吸引力吗？” 

    “这其中的缘由你们没有必要知道，只要展现出与婚约者相符的资质与实力应战便可。”罗严塔尔打断了他们的对话。他线条优美的脸上带着自信的微笑，一左一右两只异色的眼中却看不见笑意。罗严塔尔抬起剑柄上镶嵌着红色宝石的西洋剑，朗声对他们说道：“拔剑吧，否则蔷薇新娘的性命我就收下了。” 

    杨穿着繁琐的礼服裙装，这简直比身着中世纪骑士的全套铠甲还要让他来得不自在。他浑身僵硬地直挺着，但是事关自己的性命，杨只好强忍着羞耻念出了那几句台词：“高，高贵之城的蔷薇啊，沉眠在我体内迪奥斯的力量啊……应答吾主，立刻现身吧……” 

    语毕，他的胸口开始浮现出耀眼的光芒，一柄西洋剑从光芒之中浮现出来。菲列特利加不失时机地握住剑柄，将其缓缓拔出：“赐予我，将世界革命的力量！”

     

    菲列特利加虽然是击剑运动员的女儿，平日里未曾疏于剑术的练习，但面对罗严塔尔这样的对手显然还是招架不住的。对方的攻势稳健而有力，三招两式就将她逼得连连后退。

    “格林希尔同学……是吧，我听过你的名字。”在菲列特利加穷于应付这令她目不暇接的攻击之时，罗严塔尔还显得游刃有余，连气息的节奏都没有乱掉一分一毫。“不过，身为婚约者就只有这样的水平，让人不得不怀疑你究竟是如何击败其他决斗者的啊。”

    说完，他停下了行云流水般的连续攻势，集中力量以骇人的气势直刺菲列特利加胸前的蔷薇：“还是说，你在保留实力呢？”

    菲列特利加凭借灵敏的身躯勉强躲了过去。她暂且从战场脱离了出来，喊了一声杨的名字，朝他的方向跑去。杨也立刻明白了她的意思，面对指向自己的剑刃，他伸出手将指尖刺破于其上。

    鲜红的血滴在刀锋上滚动了两下就消失了，锐利的西洋剑发出了异样的光芒。同时，菲列特利加也仿佛换了一个人似的，以无可挑剔的精准角度朝罗严塔尔攻去。 

    “原来如此，这就是蔷薇新娘的力量吗。”这下轮到罗严塔尔不得不转攻为守，可他在防守之余依然保存着一定程度上的余裕。“不过，要是以为只要有了这种借来的力量就能轻松取胜，就未免太小看我了吧？” 

    他挡掉菲列特利加的剑之后，剑锋一转，出其不意地从反方向攻过来。就在冰冷的钢铁几乎要扫过菲列特利加胸前粉色的蔷薇的时候，她突然俯下身子，巧妙地侧身躲过了这一击。还没等罗严塔尔反应过来，她已经蓄足了力量，借着与地面之间的反作用力，从下方发起了攻击。黑色的蔷薇在西洋剑的刃尖下化作纷纷落下的花瓣，蔷薇的主人也露出痛苦的表情，失去重心跌倒在地。 

    罗严塔尔本人还靠着手里那把剑勉强支撑着身体，好像在试图进行第二回合的战斗似的。可他手里的剑却比他更快地消去了踪影，失去了支撑物的他只得重重地倒在地上，躺进了仿佛预先为他画好的红色人形轮廓之中。

    与此同时，摆放在课桌上的肖像画应声倒下，那些桌子像是受到命令一般迅捷地并齐合拢，将失败的决斗者包围在中央，与外界隔绝开来。 

     

    杨心有余悸般地注视着重新归于寂静的决斗场，半晌，他转过身对菲列特利加说：“走，我们回宿舍吧。”

    菲列特利加愣了愣：“您的意思是说要跟我一起回我的宿舍吗？”

    “……不是，你为什么会产生这种奇妙的误解？”

    “因为蔷薇新娘应当尽可能地侍从在婚约者的身边，这是决斗的规则。我以为您终于改变主意……”

    “好了好了，让那种规则见鬼去吧。”

    “可是之前，当亚典波罗学长在决斗中获胜之后，您不也在他的宿舍里留宿了吗？”

    “……你怎么什么都知道。那次是特殊情况，为了方便才留宿的。再说了，两个臭男人共住一间宿舍和一男一女住在一起完全不是一回事嘛！”

    两个人走出决斗场，朝着宿舍的方向走去。虽然自从尤里安成为决斗者以来，还没有在决斗中获得过胜利，可是杨现在还跟他住在一起。不过，这是由于在他成为决斗者之前，他们就已经分享同一间宿舍的缘故。再说杨的生活离了尤里安，简直是有些不可想象，因此她还没有不知趣到要开口抱怨这件事的程度。

    算了，只要实际上的婚约者还是我就行了，如果我能坚持到最后，那么迪奥斯的力量也会承认我的吧。菲列特利加这么想着，便什么也没说了。

    

※※※

 

    “又失败了。”金发少年将身体倚在开着黑色蔷薇的玻璃柜上，用听不出任何感情的声音说道，好像在陈述一件人尽皆知的事实。

    “抱歉，是我挑选对象的时候不够慎重。又浪费了一朵黑蔷薇……”

    “不，也不尽然是你的错，只是说明足以抗衡蔷薇新娘的力量的强大心灵还未产生罢了。”金发少年转过身来，饶有兴味地把玩起垂着头的红头发少年卷曲的刘海，“不过，要是一直这么失败下去也够令人窝火的。说不定还不如我亲自上阵来得痛快一些。”

    红头发的少年——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯露出了一个无奈的笑容；“我想无论如何，总不至于演变成那样的事态。再怎么说，既然您要成为蔷薇新娘，那么提剑走上决斗场的角色理应由我来担任。”他迟疑了一下，又问道：“若是到了那时候，我能够拥有这个殊荣吗？”

    “当然了，吉尔菲艾斯。我不允许，也不可能有其他任何人会使用我的剑。”

    吉尔菲艾斯抬起手，轻轻放在莱因哈特的胸口，仿佛在想象从这幅躯体之中拔出利剑的场景一般，沉声说道：“我一定会杀死蔷薇新娘……”

    “让我成为真正的蔷薇新娘，使姐姐回到我们身边，三个人一起得到永恒，对吧？”莱因哈特的脸上露出一抹不逊的笑容，“这些话就不必再重复了。这是我们早就约好的事情，不是吗？” 

    “是的。所以在那之前，请您再忍耐一段时间吧。”他的语调平缓而坚实，带着奇妙的安抚作用。莱因哈特点点头，将自己的手掌覆在了自己胸口的那只手之上。 

     

※※※

 

    “罗严塔尔，我问你啊。”在男子宿舍的其中一个房间中，两个学生正坐在一起享受着难得的罐装啤酒——这已经是他们在校内花了好大功夫才弄到的珍贵的酒精饮料了。这时，其中的一个放下喝空了的啤酒罐，向另一个问道：“你那个黑色的，刻着蔷薇图案的戒指是怎么回事？”

    罗严塔尔挑起一根眉毛，弥漫着些许醉意的金银妖瞳不以为然地瞥了他的挚友一眼：“你在说什么，我怎么完全听不懂？”

    米达麦亚不依不饶地继续说道：“就是那天啦，那天。你在午休的时候叫我出来，我看你手上戴了个没见过的戒指，表情也有点怪怪的，就问你怎么了。你不说话，就一个劲地朝我走过来，然后……”

    “然后？”

    “然后我不记得了，我好像晕过去了还是怎么回事？这到底是怎么啦？”米达麦亚苦恼地抓了抓他那头蜂蜜色的头发。

    “该不会是你喝醉了吧。是不是把什么乱七八糟的梦当成现实了？”

    “搞不好是你喝醉了才忘了这一回事吧！？”

    罗严塔尔耸耸肩，满不在乎地答道：“可能吧。也许我们都喝醉了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

>     【下集预告】 
> 
>     “人生这东西真是不尽人意啊。即使生在和平年代，做一名普通的高中生，看来日子也不是那么好过的。”
> 
>     “学长，遇到什么烦心事了吗？”
> 
>     “这个嘛，你看，下周就要期末测验了……”
> 
>     “……原来学长也会在意分数的啊。”
> 
>     “当然会啊！虽然我对学年排名之后的没什么兴趣，但是万一挂科了可是要留级的！”
> 
>     “说的是呢。如果是数学和物理的问题的话，我也许能帮上点忙也说不定。”
> 
>     “唉，竟然沦落到要向后辈请教功课的地步吗……” 
> 
>     “虽说学校的课程还没教到，但是比我只高一年级的课业还是难不倒我的……怎么了学长？那么不情愿的话，去请教先寇布学长也是一个方法哦？”
> 
>     “……不，还是算了。”
> 
>     ““下集！”” 
> 
>     ——骗你的！不会有下集了！ 


End file.
